Ice Cream
by Nekomimi-warrior
Summary: Gray and Lucy find themselves on a beach alone. And with the melty, sticky, cold treat in Lucy's hands, (plus, and very revealing bikini,) you know what's going to happen. /Graylu week, day one- Cold


Okay, so, just before you read this, I'll have you know that I've never done anything like Graylu week, so all of my stories will most likely suck. So... yeah, I'm sorry. I've been really stressed out and a little bit depressed lately, someone I knew very well passed on, and I haven't really been very inspired. But I know my friend, and I know she would've wanted me to jump in and come out with my hands dirty, if ya know what I mean! Unfortunately, I don't think I'll be doing a lot of lemons in this, maybe just this one and one other, due to my lack of good writing skills at this time. But, you have been warned! :)

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah... I don't own Fairy Tail, thankfully, the art would've been terrible. Oh, but if I could draw well and I actually _did _own it... ;)

* * *

Cold

Lucy groaned and wiped her brow. She was sitting on the beach, her towel separating her body from the sand, a melting ice cream clutched in her pale hands.

"It's too hot out, even for summer!" She complained, licking the drips from the cone as they inched towards her fingers. She continued to lick the treat, trying not to get the sticky substance on her hands, chest, and mouth.

"Hey, Luce."

Lucy looked up and smiled. Gray stood behind her, in his swim trunks, holding a cup of shaved ice, and grinning in amusement.

"You seem at a loss for words. I'm I too hot for you?" He teased. Lucy snorted.

"The only thing that's too hot around here is the weather. Have you even _felt _the water yet?" She asked, exasperated. Gray shook his head and sat down next to her on her white towel.

"Nah. Why, is it too cold?"

"Just the opposite. It's frickin' _hot!_" She sighed. Gray watched his girlfriend as she slowly ran her tongue around the edge of the cone. And, seeing the poorly disguised smirk on her face, she was doing that on purpose.

Gray looked back out over the ocean, wondering where Natsu, Erza, Happy, Wendy and Carla were. They'd gone out to get some food for a picnic, (as if anyone in their right mind would walk up a mountain to the picnic spot in this heat,) but they'd been gone for over an hour, and it seemed like they weren't getting back any time soon.

"Crap! It dripped on me!"

Lucy's voice cut into Gray's thoughts, and he whipped his head around to look at her.

The ice cream had successfully completed it's job in attacking Lucy's breasts. The creamy liquid was running down from her collarbone, right down between her boobs. Gray snorted and stuck a spoonful of flavored ice in his mouth as he watched her look frantically around for a napkin. But, alas, there were no napkins around.

Lucy leaned back and huffed in annoyance. Gray grinned lopsidedly and set his cup down. Lucy glanced at him as he leaned over her. She blushed, but didn't protest as he placed his hands and knees on either side of her. She squeezed her eyes shut tight as he lowered his head and slowly licked the melted ice cream off her chest. Lucy sucked in a breath as he trailed his tongue up her neck before pressing his lips against hers. She could still taste the vanilla ice cream and she ran her tongue over his.

Gray's hand moved up to cradle her head. She touched his spine and ran her hand down to the edge of his swim trunks. He shivered and nodded. Lucy gradually moved the irritating obstacle down to his knees. Gray smirked and pinched the string of her bikini between his forefinger and thumb, pulling it out away from her body, undoing the knot. The strapless bikini fell away and left her beautiful breasts exposed to him. Lucy smiled seductively at him and purred,

"Let's hurry up and do this... I don't want my chest to get sunburned." Gray instantly translated this to, 'Hurry up and don't tease me, okay?' He snickered.

"I could say the same thing, although, I think it'd be worse for me." He took the ice cream gently from her hand. It had almost melted completely, and it had nearly coated her hand. Without breaking eye contact, he held the sweet over her naked chest and let it drip.

Lucy inhaled sharply as the cold cream ran over her sensitive nipples. Gray noticed this and leaned in to relief her of the sensation. He dropped the remainder of the icy treat into the sand, forgetting it in his lust. He sucked the sugary fluid off her breasts and gently bit her collarbone, leaving behind several small bruises. He licked off the rest of the residue before looking down to Lucy's bikini bottom.

She grabbed the rim of the mint green panties and pulled them down. Gray grinned at her eagerness and leaned down her kiss her again. Their mouths moved together in perfect sync as he entered her. She moaned into his lips and dug her nails into his back. Gray drew away from her and gasped, face red. His hips jerked forward and with thrust, Lucy pressed herself closer to him.

Gray watched her as she whimpered and arched her back, trembling. Her eyes glazed over and she smiled at him. She held her breath for a moment before letting it out in a long, shaking, sigh. Almost right after, he felt that amazing tingling sensation in his lower abdomen. Lucy reached up and kissed him hard has he groaned and thrust forward one last time before he let go.

He half collapsed on top of her, but he caught himself on his elbows. Lucy pulled back from his lips and giggled tiredly, her eyes closing in bliss. Gray stroked her cheek and gave her a quick peck on the tip of her nose. He climbed off of her and quickly pulled his swim trunks back up. Lucy followed in suit, and Gray helped tie the back of her bikini. It was not the usual neat bow that Lucy would do, but in her haze of happiness, she wasn't sure that she could do better either.

She sat up and smiled at him.

"You wanna go in the water now?" She asked. Gray cocked his head with a grin.

"I thought it was too hot for you." He answered. Lucy shrugged.

"You can keep me cool. But Natsu might... you know... smell something 'funny'. Wendy might too... I don't want to have to explain that. Do you?" She joked. Gray laughed and stood up. He held out his hand to her as she took it. He pulled her up and he pressed her to his chest. He kissed the top of her head.

"I love you." He murmured. Lucy smiled and snuggled against his toned pecs.

"I love you too, Gray." She touched his neck gently and muttered,

"It's too hot for this, isn't it?" She sighed, sweat forming on her back where Gray's hand was. She instantly felt his hand cooling down. She laughed softly.

"Thanks."

"No problem. I've gotten used to doing this to you." He leaned down and whispered in her ear,

"'Cause you get all hot and bothered around me."

Lucy slapped him upside the head.

"Cheeseball."

"Nerd."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."


End file.
